Finger rings have been designed which, in addition to their ornamental function, are provided with a compartment into which small photographs or other articles may be placed. Such rings are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,752,719 issued Apr. 1, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,657 issued Dec. 3, 1940, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,697 issued Sep. 5, 1944. These patents disclose a variety of ways in which the compartment may be attached to the ring, but none of them provides a ring of conventional appearance wherein the compartment conforms to the contour of the ring and is completely removable from the body of the ring.